Tiempo Fuera
by Nihil Nemorum
Summary: El mundo podía ser tan cruel con algunos, lo sabía. Tal vez era cosa del karma pero eso poco le importaba. No esperaba que alguien aun le quisiera ni mucho menos que estuviera dispuesto a bajarle la luna y las estrellas llamadas Vengadores con tal de mantenerlo vivo. [Thorki]


_Los personajes utilizados le pertenecen a **Marvel** o al menos yo los conocí de ahí, ignoro qué paso después :'v y nota que pondré en todos(? mis fics de este fandom: Yo no me visto los cómics solo las pelis y recuerdos vagos de las caricaturas. (La mayoría de cosas que escriba las basare en ello o en AU's o en fantasías mías xDDD)_

 _La imagen le pertenece a **Monomorai** , Pixiv id=15942879._

 _Se me olvidaba, por estas razones no me gusta leer por el cel xD, la idea salio gracias a los fics de ' **Para lograrlo, debes morir** ' de **staick** y ' **Un hermoso recuerdo** ' de __**Julchen awesome Beilschmidt.** ❤ Son hermosos headcanons aunque me rompieran pedazo de mi corazón._

* * *

–¡No! ¡Debe haber otra manera! –camino quedando enfrente de su hermano.

–¿Por qué lo defiendes?

Loki ignoro la pelea que tenía el rubio con sus amigos mortales perdiéndose en sus reflexiones. El no rogaría por su vida, que lo hicieran ellos y tal vez les daría el gusto de verle tieso.

Habían llegado ahí tan pronto como Thor acompañado de la bestia verde sin transformar y la valkiria trataran de salir de la habitación para llevar a cabo el plan de escape.

–¿Qué hiciste Loki? -se giró hacia él un poco molesto. No esperaba que lo fuera a traicionar tan rápido en un momento como ese siendo que tenía la ventaja.

–En mi defensa hermano, temo decir que, no fui yo. –observo la extraña estancia blanca en donde se encontraban. Camino tocando las paredes siendo seguido –y vigilado– por su hermano cuando uno por uno fueron apareciendo más conocidos, para desgracia de uno y alegría del otro, en aquella estancia.

–¿Qué demonios es esto? -señalo Clint a Loki, que para sorpresa de ambos dioses ninguno de los presentes traía sus armas y vestían con ropas más extrañas de las que les conocieron en su batalla, sin armas aparentemente.

–¿Thor? ¿Loki? –el Capitán adopto una pose precavida por si llegase a suscitarse una pelea. –¿Nos pueden explicar que está pasando aquí?

–De nuevo, no fui yo.

–Si claro, como yo tampoco soy Iron Man y ellos los Vengadores. –hizo un gesto de desagrado por sus propias palabras que paso por desapercibido, aun le dolía.

Rodo los ojos, en signo de "no me importa lo que digan" y siguió tentando las paredes, al menos las de su lado, obteniendo como resultado que no tenía la menor idea de donde estaban pero eso sí, había magia de por medio y no podía salir.

–Me disculpo por la brusquedad de mis actos pero no hay tiempo que perder. El universo está en peligro.

–Otra vez tú. -soltó con fastidio Loki cruzándose de brazos y dejando al resto confundido pero que en sus ojos notaba que lo culpaban a él.

–Me presento, soy el Doctor Strange. –hablo una voz que parecía salir de las paredes. –No es necesario que se presenten yo los conozco, ustedes no o por lo menos aún no.

Ninguno hablo por un rato. Thor conocía a quien hablaba al igual que Loki, Natasha estaba más ocupada en ignorar a Bruce que interesada en hablar, este tampoco tenía intención de entablar una conversación y no se atrevía a sostenerle la mirada a la agente, pero ambos prestaban atención a lo que la voz decía; Stark igual los ignoraba olímpicamente casi al punto de creer que ninguno estaba ahí y Rogers no sabía que decir en una situación así. Barton se hizo el desentendido de la tensión que emanaban las cinco personas ahí y volvió a hablar.

–Bien doctor fantasma, nos sería más fácil la plática si se hace presente. –paso sus brazos detrás de la cabeza queriendo que las cosas terminaran los más rápido posible.

–Bien. –un círculo amarillo se hizo presente dejando ver a la persona de la voz a través de este.

–¿Dónde estamos? –pregunto Thor algo apurado –Necesitamos regresar a Asgard lo más pronto posible.

Bruce asintió y Loki chasqueo la lengua.

–No hay de qué preocuparse, he congelado el tiempo lo suficiente y los he traído a esta habitación para poder hablar.

–¿Y bien de qué quieres hablar? Algunos estamos ocupados. –respondió ansioso Stark para poder largarse de ahí.

–No podrán ganar si siguen peleados entre ustedes. –aquello sorprendió a todos pero pretendieron hacer como si no lo hubieran escuchado. Luego guió su mirada a Loki, quien tuvo un mal presentimiento para luego dirigirla a Thor.

–¿Y nos trajiste aquí para eso? –contraatacó, el hechicero alzo una mano para pedir que guardara silencio dirigiéndose a los hijos de Odin.

–¿Recuerdas lo que dije en aquel momento?

–Si... –aquello al Dios del Trueno no le gustaba nada.

–Podrían dejar de verme y decir de que se trata todo esto. –bufo harto de las miradas furtivas que le dedicaban.

–Eres la clave para salvar o destruir el universo.

Una risa irónica vino por parte de este junto con la incredulidad por parte de los héroes.

–Nos trajiste aquí... ¿Para capturarlo? –trato de armar las pistas el capitán.

–Esto debe ser un sueño. –exhalo el arquero recibiendo un golpe de la agente comprobándole que todo eso era real.

–No. –contesto. –Su respuesta decidirá si tienen que enfrentarse a uno o dos enemigos. –señalo al príncipe guerrero quien se señalaba así mismo.

–Aunque en parte es tu culpa también, tenía que aclararlo. –señalo al otro mago.

–¿Yo? –recalcó con burla dejando ver su típica sonrisa. –Entre todas las personas tenía que ser... –callo cuando se dio cuenta, se mordió el labio, preocupando a más de uno por su repentino silencio, llevando su mano derecha a la barbilla tratando de recordar.

Bien podía tener la culpa de atraer una amenaza cercana que trataba de encontrarlo pero esperaba que no fuera por el nuevo plan que se traía en manos para cuando llegaran a Asgard.

–¿Que se supone que tengo que hacer? –el otro hechicero guardo silencio, como no queriendo decirlo pero aquella acción solo le trajo más claridad a su mente.

–Morir.

Aquella respuesta no le sorprendió o al menos no tanto como a los otros.

–¿Qué? –exclamaron al unísono.

–No puedo darles todos los detalles porque alteraría el orden y el tiempo pero puedo contarles algo o puedo decirles todo y luego borrarles la memoria. La última no es tan recomendable...

–No lo hará.

–¡¿Qué?! –volvió a exclamar Barton.

–Es mi hermano.

–No lo soy. –debatió el de ojos verdes siendo mirado por su _hermano_ con una calma antes de la tormenta.

–Es adoptado. –ahora fue su turno de ser mirado con desagrado por parte del gigante de hielo y a quien contesto por él la pregunta también. Ella solo sonrió triunfante.

–Sigue siendo mi hermano.

–Es un asesino. –Stark no se inmuto al decirlo.

–El poder lo cegó. Él no es así.

–¿Cómo estas tan seguro? -reclamó.

–Confió en él.

–¿No dijiste que te ha apuñalado desde pequeño?

–Gracias Bruce.

Antes de que la discusión se agravara el capitán hablo para tranquilizarlos.

–¿Por qué no mejor escuchamos lo que el doctor nos tiene que decir antes de precipitarnos?

El asintió pero sin aflojar el agarre de su martillo. Loki se le quedo mirando sin prestar mucha atención a lo que dijera el otro hechicero recordando su niñez.

Oyó algo sobre la cercanía del Ragnarok, nuevos aliados, muertes, conocidos, pero de todo llamo su atención el hecho de que alguien hablara una de las lenguas que aprendió de niño. ¿Acaso no temía por las consecuencias que tendría el futuro al hablar de ello en el presente?

Suspiro. El mundo podía ser cruel con algunos, lo sabía porque él era uno de ellos. Tal vez era cosa del karma pero poco o nada le importaba, había probado ambos lados y ninguno le recompensaba como quería.

–¿Por qué lo defiendes? –volvió a hablar el capitán quien se comportaba lo más imparcial que podía.

Regreso a la realidad al notar que el rubio no contestaba y que el arquero, al igual que la agente sacaban un arma.

–Es lo único que me queda en la vida.

Loki se quedó asombrado, no por lo que hace unos momentos le dijeron sobre su destino sino por las palabras del rubio.

–Mato a muchas personas.

–Lo sé.

–¿Y aun así piensas ponerte de su lado? –pregunto una última vez.

–No dejare que le pongan una mano encima aun si eso significa convertirme en su enemigo. –pronuncio decidido, agarrando con más firmeza el martillo que siempre lo acompaña a su lado.

El hechicero que los trajo no podía hacer más, habían tomado su decisión y debía regresarlos antes de que empezaran una pelea además que la magia que había usado lo estaba agotando, quedaba poco tiempo.

Para sorpresa de todos, una risa rompió la tensión que se había formado y una sonrisa había bajado la guardia de los vengadores. Eso debía de tratarse de una nueva artimaña por parte de aquel dios traicionero pero de igual modo los había dejado perplejos haciendo que el Dios del Trueno volteara a encarar a su hermano, reconocía esa risa.

Sus reflexiones y la nostalgia lo habían llevado a hacer aquello o eso se decía así mismo, no iba a admitir que se encontraba sumamente feliz al sentirse por primera vez tan importante, ser prioridad ante sus amigos, ante los Nueve Reinos incluso más importante que el universo entero. Aquella declaración descongelo su corazón y lo regreso a la luz.

Loki limpiaba las lágrimas que habían salido con la risa, su hermano seguía siendo un idiota sentimental. Cada vez que lo veía se hacía más blando. ¿Eso es lo que quería Odín? Porque de ser así entonces él nunca podría ser rey, tampoco es que lo quisiera ser.

A Thor se le contagio su risa dejando ver una sonrisa muy feliz. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que la escucho? No era la risa de superioridad o de desprecio hacia él, era como cuando ambos hacían una maldad que traía alegría a sus corazones y reprimendas por parte de sus padres o cuando él decía algo bobo o cursilerías como solía decirle Loki cuando él era muy sentimental.

–¿Todavía recuerdas aquella lengua?

–Por supuesto. –respondió con ternura ignorando que no se encontraban solos ni en la época de su infancia. -Jamás olvidaría algo que me has enseñado.

Volvió a reír. ¿Cómo podía decir esas cosas sin vergüenza alguna? ¿Por qué seguía creyendo en él? ¿Por qué le perdonaba todo? ¿Tanto así le quería? La respuesta a todas sus preguntas debía ser que era un tonto, un ingenuo y un buen hermano.

–¿Puedo pedirte algo? –el otro asintió.

–¿Me das un abrazo?

No se hizo de rogar, también extrañaba ese contacto entre ellos. El rubio pasó sus brazos por los hombros mientras que el menor los paso por aquella ancha espalda que apenas y dejaba enlazar sus dedos.

–Eres un idiota ¿Lo sabias?

–¿Eso crees? –río. –Prometí protegerte y ya he fallado dos veces.

–Si tienes razón.

Con ayuda de su magia hizo aparecer una daga. Sus amigos gritaron advirtiéndole el peligro a Thor, que estuvieran peleados entre ellos no significaba que no se preocuparan por él. Los que tenían armas dispararon pero el hechicero ya había creado un campo protector para que no interfirieran y tampoco los oyeran mientras que Strange había atado las manos de los héroes con magia para evitar la pela.

–¿Loki? –sus párpados se iban cerrando poco a poco, se sentía cansado pero ni por eso soltaría aquel abrazo. Sabía que su hermano había enterrado una de sus dagas y que su efecto no era causarle daño porque no sentía escurrir sangre, su propósito era diferente: que no interviniera en su decisión.

–Estarás bien. –respondió cuando su cabeza cayó sobre su hombro, arrodillándose lentamente para dejarlo en el suelo con suavidad.

–No... –suplico, colocando una mano sobre la mejilla y sus cabellos negros que caían a los costados.

–No tengo de otra. –poso su mano sobre la de él, sujetándola. –Si tengo que morir prefiero hacerlo por ti.

–No... lo hagas... –dijo con toda la fuerza que tenía antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

–Gracias. –susurro, colocando ambos brazos sobre su pecho para después levantarse.

–¡Libéranos! –ordeno Bruce al hechicero que los había llamado sintiendo que la furia lo empezaba a controlar.

–No. Fíjense bien, no le hizo daño. –la declaración lo calmo un poco, controlándose mientras veía como el campo protector desaparecía.

–Borra su memoria. –ordeno, girándose y caminando hacia al doctor Strange quedando en medio del cuarto. –A todos.

–¡Y el Loki que conocemos regreso! –ironizó Clint dándole la espalda a ambos hechiceros y sentándose en el suelo.

–Es mejor si no recordamos nada. –puntualizo la agente. Los demás asintieron mudamente y cada quien se fue a un lado de la habitación esperando el momento a ser regresados a sus respectivos lugares siendo Bruce el único que fue a donde se encontraba Thor verificando que, en efecto, no tenía nada y solo parecía estar dormido siendo el único en escuchar la conversación completa de esos dos pues al parecer tenían la intención de regresarlos a los tres juntos.

–¿Tu magia es poderosa?

–Lo suficiente.

–¿Y en tu verdadera forma? –Loki gruño.

–Lo suficiente como para encerrarte en ese hoyo y dejarte caer al vacío sin probabilidad de que uses tu magia para salir, hechicero de quinta. –Strange rio porque todavía le guardaba rencor por aquello.

–Habría más posibilidades de ganar si la usas y tampoco tendrías que morir.

–Mientras más probabilidades de ganar los riesgos de fallar también aumentan.

–Podrías usar un clon como las otras veces. –Loki volvió a rechistar, sabía demasiado para su gusto.

–No, se dará cuenta.

–Estoy seguro que te lloraría aun si supiera que es un clon. ¿Lo sabes no?

–No hables. –sentencio, caminando hacia Bruce y su hermano dando por terminada la conversación. –Si en donde muero es el camino único y seguro en donde ganen, las probabilidades no importan.

–Llévanos de regreso y no te olvides de mi memoria.

–Puedes hacerlo tú. –reclamo queriendo regresarle el insulto de momentos antes.

–Tú fuiste quien nos trajo.

–Podría ayudarte con el clon, así no sospecharía.

–Lo pensaré. Primero debo llegar a Asgard.

–Como ordene alteza.

–Que gracioso.

Así como llegaron, pronto se fueron. Solo esperaba que el embustero no haya hecho uso de sus trampas para protegerse a sí mismo de olvidarlo todo y cambiar el futuro, deseando que lo que no pudo borrar sea esa muestra de afecto que parecía no ser mentira.

* * *

 _Bien... Esto salió más extraño de lo que temía xd. Solo quería plasmar la idea del abrazo, los sentimientos de Thor y Loki conociendo el futuro pero ya que... x'D  
_ _Si a alguien le gusto que bien._ _¡Muchas gracias por leer! ;u;_

 _PD: perdonar si he mezclado el orden de las películas, trate de que esto cuadrara~ XDDD  
_ _._  
 _._  
 _06.06.18_


End file.
